


While the sun rises for you, in your new city

by revoltstjarna



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, but ended up aligning really well with madaleo scenes in the new event so. it is what it is, this was started a while back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoltstjarna/pseuds/revoltstjarna
Summary: Madara’s eyes squint when he smiles, voice fond. Leo looks down at him, the orange curtain of hair around the both of them filtering the light and bathing Madara’s face in a sunset-like hue.“... Yeah. It’s good to be back.”
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	While the sun rises for you, in your new city

**Author's Note:**

> waah ok so i started this like. a month ago? maybe? (it actually started rolling around in my brain back around their birthdays when they kept talking about going on another trip around the world. but shh) and then i just put off finishing it for way too long and suddenly madaleo was getting a bunch of content? canon content? and it pushed me to return to the draft for this and clean it up a little <:)
> 
> this takes place with the two of them on a hypothetical second world trip (read: honeymoon) that would've taken place about the same time as the double face event does in canon? late summer/early fall or so... basically what madara and leo hinted at during their bday celebrations

Sunlight filters in through the curtains, a gentle breeze disturbing the sheer cloth. The ice in yesterday’s drink glasses has melted back to water, and the room is bathed in a comfortable warmth as Leo blinks his eyes open. His sight is bleary with sleep, briefly blinded by the thin ray of morning light that snuck in past the curtains to settle over his face before he sits up to get it out of his eyes.

He stretches, low groan reverberating in his chest. Being woken up early is never fun. To be fair, he doesn’t actually know if it’s early or not, but it  _ feels _ too early if Madara isn’t awake yet in order to push him through their morning routine. A routine that these days consists mostly of getting themselves packed up and looking presentable enough to rush off to whatever adventure the day has in store. Not that Leo minds it, despite his grumbling and increasingly strong morning coffee. 

Traveling with Madara is never boring, an infinite set of sights and experiences awaiting Leo whether he wants them or not. (He does.) Leo tries to remember their route so far, but his mind comes up blank somewhere after their return to northern Italy, and no matter how he scratches his head he can’t seem to remember where they are. Definitely still around the Mediterranean, so maybe Greece…? He sighs, flopping back onto the bed _—_ sensitive eyes turned away from the light this time _—_ and finds himself face to face with Madara, still fast asleep.

His skin’s gotten quite a bit darker throughout their trip, the usual healthy tan now a deeper and almost bronzed hue in the morning sun, dark freckles gathering in patches across his nose and cheeks. It makes Leo a little jealous, how he seems to never get burnt. Leo himself has had his fair share of lobster incidents, usually resulting in a couple of days stuck inside with Madara trying to be a good sport and not laugh at how Leo’s tan lines make him resemble a piece of imitation crab. 

There are other marks littered across the bronze, small bruises and bites already fading from nights past. Leo reaches up, fingertips mindlessly tracing over them only to travel up, cupping Madara’s cheek. His skin is warmer than Leo’s, seeping comfortably into his palm as Madara faintly nuzzles into it. The wild mane of brown hair rustling with the motion has Leo smiling, his fingers teasing at Madara’s bangs while he thinks about what a pain it must be to braid it. No wonder Madara usually matches Leo’s usual ponytail when they’re out and about like this.

Pushing himself up into a half-sit, Leo leans himself over Madara and carefully rolls the bigger man onto his back so that they’re still face to face. Watching him sleep should probably make Leo feel a bit more guilty than he does, but it’s rare to see him so relaxed, at peace to the point of letting himself sleep in. They have nowhere to go for the day, Leo suddenly remembers, Madara inexplicably having no plans at all. He smiles to himself. No wonder he finally managed to wake up before the early bird, then. It’s most likely already past noon.

Leaning down, Leo presses a kiss to the bridge of Madara’s nose. He doesn’t stir, even as Leo continues peppering affections over his cheeks, moving down until their lips brush. Madara’s mouth is soft as Leo slots them together, letting his eyes slide shut and feeling Madara easily give way for him, lips pliant. There’s a faint resistance, Madara’s tongue pressing back against his and eyelashes brushing over Leo’s cheek as he’s kissed awake. Reaching up, he fumbles for a second before finding Leo’s face, his hand dragging back to bury itself in ginger hair and lazily pet at Leo’s scalp. The smaller man chuckles and hums into the kiss, giving Madara one last nibble at his bottom lip before pulling away. 

“Mornin’, mama~”   
  
“Good morning, Leo-san.” Madara yawns, blinking the sleep out of his eyes before giving Leo a lazy smile. “To what do I owe the nice awakening..?”

Shaking his head, Leo beams back down.

“Nothing in particular! You looked like you were sleeping  _ too  _ well, if anything, so maybe I got a little jealous that you were having fun without me..?” He gets a laugh in return, Madara’s voice still a little husky as he wraps an arm around Leo’s waist under the covers.

“You do know that being awake with you beats sleeping any day, yeah?” 

“It better! If you retreated to dreamland without missing me, I’d be stuck mourning all the way until my quote-unquote  _ “untimely demise” _ at 27!”

“Planning on joining the club, are you?”

“Not anymore, no. I’m having too much fun down here these days, and if I died young I’d be losing to Mozart! I’ve gotta make it to 35 at least.” 

Madara hums, the hand in Leo’s hair traveling higher to scratch at the back of his crown and drawing a soft sigh out of the little ex-king.

“Good. I’d miss you if you went so soon, y’know.” Leo only pouts, pinching Madara’s cheek before grinning at the fake yowl of pain it nets him.

“Same goes for you, mama. Dragging me back to the stage only to run off yourself wouldn’t be fair at all.” He leans down for another kiss, savoring the soft noises dancing across Madara’s tongue and onto his own. “I love you.”

Madara doesn’t say it back, but the look he gives Leo when he pulls away is enough.

“I’m really happy we got to do this. Escape from everything, just for a bit… Reminds me of this time last year, going on our soul-searching trip across the world and all that.” Madara’s eyes squint when he smiles, voice fond. Leo looks down at him, the orange curtain of hair around the both of them filtering the light and bathing Madara’s face in a sunset-like hue. 

“... Yeah. It’s good to be back.”

He means it. Seeing Madara free, in a city where noone knows who he is and where he knows noone, where he is alone but not lonely, where he shows Leo sights and tastes and smells that he would’ve never found or given a second thought on his own… This is where Madara loves to be. And Leo loves to see it. Loves to feel Madara’s calloused but gentle hand in his own as he pulls them along, loves to sit next to Madara on a dingy sightseeing bus only to jump off the tour halfway because one of them just felt like it’d be more fun that way, loves to watch Madara knowingly order odd foods just because they’re new, and forcing himself to eat it all even if he doesn’t think it’s very good.

Their next kiss grows hungrier, Leo shifting over to straddle Madara’s waist as he buries his hands in unruly brown hair. The covers are soft and thin, still wrapping them in a soft coccoon as their bodies slot into each other. If Leo was fonder of clichés and less of an innovative thinker, he’d liken them to magnets, puzzle pieces, pulling and pushing only to fit perfectly together. But as is he only kisses Madara deeper, reveling in the way his friend’s warm, warm hands roam his sides.

“Haah… Leo-san, are you… prepared?”

Leo shakes his head. 

“Gimme a moment, I’ll get it done. Just fetch the lube for me?” Madara leans over, digging around in a backpack by their bedside before handing Leo the small tube. Leo leans in to kiss his cheek in return, giving Madara a warm grin as he pops the cap open.

The first two digits sink in easily, Leo leaning forward and down to rest his head in the crook of Madara’s neck as he works. He feels large hands on his thighs, lazily working them as if to comfort him, and he presses a kiss to Madara’s collarbone in return. Leo doesn’t really feel like biting, settling for a gentle nip just to hear the little hitch of breath that escapes his best friend. Leo isn’t actually sure what to call the two of them, considering they never really asked each other out, but he knows that Madara’s his best friend, the person he trusts most, the person he loves… That’s enough for him, really.

One of the hands on his thighs travels up and around, settling over the hand currently stretching him open, and Leo hums into Madara’s skin. Madara squeezes it gently, voice strained as he nuzzles into Leo’s hair.

“Do it properly, Leo-san. I want to be inside you already…” 

Leo’s face flushes, but a third finger is added despite his embarrassment. Madara chuckles, the thumb of his hand brushing over Leo’s knuckles as if to praise him as the other one leaves Leo’s thigh to instead trace up his spine, carefully mapping out every bump. A shudder runs through Leo’s body at the touch, and he hisses as he pulls the fingers out, sitting back up and shuffling back to hook his thumbs into Madara’s waistband.

No matter how many times Leo sees him, it doesn’t stop making his mouth water. Big enough to wrap two whole hands around _—_ Leo-hands, not Madara-hands _—_ and already drooling precum onto Madara’s stomach, Leo has to muster all his restraint to not use his mouth to try and get Madara off then and there. Madara seems a little flustered by the staring, his heart stopping for just a second in his chest as he watches Leo lick his lips before pawing at his cock, picking it up into his hands and pumping it to make sure it’s fully hard.

Once Leo’s wiped the leftover lube onto Madara’s skin, he returns to straddling his hips, watching as their cocks are pressed together under his weight.

“Man, you really are huge… If anyone else had it I’d be jealous, but since it’s you, that means I get to _—_ ”

“ _ Leo-san. _ ”

Leo laughs _—_ a clear, sweet sound _—_ and raises his hips, his hand lifting Madara’s length and lining them both up before giving him one last look, searching for confirmation. Madara just lets his hands settle back around Leo’s waist, giving him a nod as he laments the fact that he can’t kiss him again from down where he is.

* * *

  
  


_ The concert hall is silent, just for a moment. A moment so long that Madara feels his lungs burn for air, and a moment so short that when time starts moving again to bring him the thunderous applause, he can’t help but wish he got just another second. A second more of Leo’s back, standing tall and proud in the lights for the first time in too long. _

_ But the applause comes, and they bow, and the king he was has long since been buried.  _

_ Leo gives him a crushing hug backstage, breathless as he laughs. His hair wild, his eyes shining, a bit of life breathed back into him by the warmth and the light of the stage — Madara can’t help but laugh along. Truly, he’s fortunate to be here. _

  
  


* * *

Aside from their breathing, the room is quiet. Leo’s hands tremble on Madara’s abdomen, Madara’s hands smoothly coaxing his hips further down. He’s just about to give up, the usual feeling of being impossibly full taking the wind out of him when he finally feels Madara’s skin against his, their hips pressed flush together. Leo shivers, legs weak as he lets his weight settle on Madara’s body in order to catch his breath.

The hand considerately rubbing at his lower stomach is accompanied by a soft murmur, the string of praise and reassurance sending warm waves down Leo’s back until he feels like he’s melting. But as Madara cups him, fingers deliberately working at his cock, Leo shuffles to get back onto his knees. It’s not fair if he’s the only one who gets to feel good.

The noises he gets as he sinks back down are quiet, soft, Madara’s eyes sliding shut as he grasps for Leo’s hand. It’s given to him without a fuss, Leo setting a slow pace. His body is still uncoordinated from sleep and isn’t being very cooperative, but the lazy rolls of his hips feel perfect as they are, Madara’s cock filling him in a pleasant way with every movement. He feels deliciously full, body leaning forward bit by bit until he’s nearly pressing his body flat against his best friend, wanting to taste more of his warm skin as his own cock twitches and drools precum onto the well-toned stomach underneath it.

Madara’s free hand drags up Leo’s side and back as he moves, panting lightly into Madara’s shoulder. When the tender fingers reach his shoulderblade they move around to the front of his chest, pushing Leo upward and back into a sitting position. He whines briefly, wanting to lay back down and finish comfortably, but the look Madara gives him has his jaw snapping shut. It’s warm, something even beyond adoring as Madara lets his hand trail down and splay over Leo’s skin.

“I want to see you. You look so good up there, enjoying yourself… Don’t hide away on my account.” 

Madara’s voice is husky, and Leo feels his face flush a little at the feeling of being observed. But as he begins to move again, Madara clutching onto his hand and drinking in the sight of every curve of his body winding and swaying, Leo can’t help but feel a wave of confidence wash over him. He feels as powerful as if he’s made a brief return to his throne, and most of all he feels  _ wanted  _ there, the way Madara’s hand starts to stroke his side making Leo preen in his grip. 

His hair bounces with him, a halo of wildfire as he gives Madara a splitting grin, interrupted only by the shuddering moan that spills out of him when Madara ruts his hips upward, meeting Leo halfway.

Leo’s pace grows messy, chasing after that feeling of Madara’s full length dragging along his sweet spot, but the hand settling back onto his hip keeps him in check. With just a hand, Madara adjusts his angle, and the next bounce has Leo’s head lolling over, knees finally giving out and leaving him seated  _ just right _ on Madara’s cock. His own member twitches, a few pumps of milky liquid oozing down the underside of it before Leo feels himself tip back down from the edge, murmuring a shaky groan of protest as he tries and fails to get his weight back onto his knees. 

“... Hey, it’s alright. I can take over, okaay? Would you like that?” Madara’s hand cups his cheek, gently bringing Leo back from his frustration. 

He nods, leaning into Madara’s touch when he feels a strong arm wrap around his waist to pull him close as Madara turns them over. Repositioning Leo’s legs to link them around his waist, Madara leans in to peck at his cheek, smiling at the impatient huff he gets in return. Their hands are still linked as he sits back, tentatively thrusting a couple of times and reveling in how Leo keens, free hand reaching up to pull Madara down and give him a proper kiss.

The pace is growing slightly faster now, Madara focusing on getting Leo back to where he was with every push into the tight heat. His hand has a solid grip on Leo’s waist, pulling him close in order to thrust deeper, and Leo’s legs keep wrapping tighter around his own middle until they’re really just grinding together, moans and sighs traded between their tongues. 

Leo still looks beautiful, Madara thinks idly. Hair spread over the sheets, freckled skin flushed and tepid, eyes hazy and his lips kissed glossy and pink… It’s enough to make Madara’s heart beat faster as he presses Leo into the sheets, putting his full body weight into a roll of his hips that has Leo tightening up so well around him, finally crying out as he comes over both of their stomachs.

Madara fucks him through it, only letting himself relax and spill inside once he’s sure that Leo’s all done, boneless and breathing heavily under him. Leo’s toes curl at the heat, squirming only to wince at the feeling of Madara’s cock still inside him, overstimulation slowly catching up to his brain. He nuzzles mindlessly into the soft brown hair by Madara’s jaw, already feeling himself drift back off as he distantly feels Madara pull out.

He thinks he can hear him speak, probably asking if he’s alright, but Leo can only give a tired, satisfied mumble in response. Madara’s body shakes _—_ he’s probably laughing, Leo’s fuzzy brain helpfully remarks _—_ and then Leo can feel himself being moved over to a dry spot on the bed before Madara shuffles around, probably tossing the dirtied sheets aside. He’s back by Leo’s side as soon as the smaller man starts patting around for him, though, lazily wiping him off before hugging him close and brushing the hair away from his face.

Leo cracks an eye open just slightly when the expected kiss doesn’t come, and the way Madara gazes at him before he jolts back to reality and leans in for a kiss makes Leo’s heart twist in his chest. 

Sometimes, the way he’s been treated shines through a bit too well. It’s mostly in moments like this, when he looks like he’s about to cry over something so simple as giving Leo a kiss in their afterglow, that Leo thinks he finally understands why Madara is so stubborn in his need to protect the people he cares about.

“... I love you.”

Madara doesn’t say it back, but the way his arms hesitantly tighten around Leo’s waist and his face buries itself in Leo’s hair harden into resolve in Leo’s heart, his hands reaching up to cradle Madara’s head against his own.

_ I won’t let you be alone ever again. _

**Author's Note:**

> so how are we feeling about leo calling madara a gentle giant in canon
> 
> anyway i'm hoping to start being more active on my nsfw twit (be it art or just me being a nasty little man) so if anyone would like to follow me, i'm @revoltstjarna on there as well >:)c


End file.
